


Cuffed

by SirenNyx



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: BAMF Lance, Emotional Baggage, Hurt/Comfort, I sorry - Freeform, Langst, M/M, Sexual Tension, this is gonna update slow
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-14 05:50:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14763818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SirenNyx/pseuds/SirenNyx
Summary: For some unknown reason Lance now found his left hand constantly brushing Keith’s. Once Coran had decided they didn’t work well enough together and the two woke from a post mission nap, where they had both sprawled on the ground of the common room, to their hands cuffed together.The two of them both knew what had given Coran the idea that they weren't a team.----told from various view points, as a I enjoy seeing everyone's take on all the angst that's about to happen





	Cuffed

For some unknown reason Lance now found his left hand constantly brushing Keith’s. Once Coran had decided they didn’t work well enough together and the two woke from a post mission nap, where they had both sprawled on the ground of the common room, to their hands cuffed together. 

The two of them both knew what had given Coran the idea that they weren't a team.  
\----

Three days earlier. 

Team Voltron had found themselves unexpectedly surrounded as they attempted to liberate a prison ship. 

“You need to form Voltron!” Shiro’s voice was tinged in static across the coms. The freighter before them rocked with the force of a blast. And all at once things fell apart. 

“They’re gonna take out the ship!” Keith had immediately rushed to the ships aid. Pushing the Black lion faster and trying to take on half a fleet alone.  
“Paladins! We’re under heavy fire! The castle can’t take this much longer!” Coran’s statement was followed by the sounds of SHiro and Allura trying to manage the castle’s defences from the control room.  
“Keith what do we do?!” Pidge was chasing after the ‘leader’ and Hunk had already moved to try to take some of the heat off the castle. Lance followed. 

Leaving Voltron split between three places. With the mission taking an unexpected turn there was no time for Allura to gear up to pilot Blue. And Keith noticed that he and Pidge where alone in the swarm of Galra forces. “What are you two doing!” he hissed through the comms  
“We can’t leave the castle unguarded.” Lance defended Hunk and himself venomously. And that was it the rift had begun in that moment. 

The team returned to the castle, Keith having to tow Pidge back and leaving the Green lion lying in a heap inside the hangar. Keith had stomped across the bay floor and pushed Lance back as he limped his way down the ramp. “What the fuck was that McClain!” The boy in question had stumbled back and now rested on Red. Keith simmered in anger in what should be his lion. “You’re supposed to have my back.”  
Lance had looked surprised at the sudden assault. But now his eyes hardened. The Red Paladin’s voice was low “And you’re supposed to be a Leader. You’re just a drop out. Who blindly jumps to action and no one cares for.” The most unnerving part of an angry Lance was that Pidge had always thought that Lance would be a loud and flamboyant person in his anger. But the low, calm voice was far more terrifying than Pidge had ever imagined. And Pidge could hear the sharp intake of breath from where she stood. And watched in almost slow motion as Keith’s arm pulled back, then his fist connecting with Lance’s jaw.  
Lance’s head snapped back and when he looked back to Keith he was still for a breath. Then all at once he launched himself at the Black Paladin. The two tumbling down the rest of the ramp, fist flying.  
Pidge was unaware that Shiro was in the Lion’s bay until he and Hunk where pulling the rock-em-sock-em-robots off each other. Keith’s brow was split and Lance’s cheek was already starting to swell. “Enough” Shiro’s voice was sharp and echoed in the hangar. He still held the presence of the Black Paladin even if he no longer held the title.

For the days following Lance and Keith only exchanged glares in the halls and over meals. The few training sessions the team had ended in bloodied fists and poisonous words. Pidge had spent months by Lance’s side in the Garrison and suddenly found herself avoiding the both of them out of a mild fear. They were both wound to tight, and she considered them to be grenades with the pins pulled. Ticking. Ticking. And waiting to blow up on any unfortunate passerby. After how they had been towards each other Pidge wasn’t about to let either of them near her.  
As it was Pidge found herself sitting in the hangar with Hunk and Coran. The other two had followed her example, effectively squirreling themselves away from the explosive teens.  
“I’ve had just about enough of this little squabble of thiers.” Coran said twirling his orange mustache.  
Hunk let out a sigh. “I don’t think this is something that we should mess with… I mean we should let them work this out right?” Hunk sat up from where he was patching up the underside of Green’s right paw and scratched his head with the wrench in his hand. “I’ve never seen Lance so… bothered. I don’t know about messing with this one guys.”  
This bothered Pidge, Hunk was thinking the same thing as her and it bothered her. Her voice was quiet and uncertain in response. “Is this… Is this gonna be the end of Team Voltron?” She looked up eyes meeting Coran’s.  
“Of course not Number Five, I’ll make certain of it. Those two will fight like Joples, but im certain they will still lick each other’s wounds in true Joplie fashion.” With that Coran marched out of the Lab. and HUnk gulped looking at her.  
“I’ve got a bad feeling about this.”


End file.
